Game Over
by Shilo Burbans
Summary: Mario world has now ended. Crumbling, characters last thoughts are told. Game Over. Disclaimer.
1. Peach

I don't own Mario .

**Game Over**

Peach

Peach watched as her kingdom was crumbling before her.

She heard the panicked cries of the citizens and felt helpless as she saw them fall to their doom.

"Why..." she whispered, wondering. How could this have happened?

"Mario... where are you..." She felt herself crying. Mario had been on an adventure in Rougeport when the place came down. And took Mario with it.

She knew Luigi was in the next room crying. She couldn't blame him.

She saw that the end was approaching. The void had broken through her castle walls and had already swallowed her courtyard.

She heard the panicked screams of the guards and gardeners.

She saw the throne room dissolve into dust.

She heard Luigi's door open and a horrible idea popped into her head.

She rushed out of her room to see the halls dissolving and saw Luigi dive into it to finally be once again with his brother.

Peach collapsed and wept.

She saw the void approaching her and she smiled. A last, sad, lonely, smile.

She whispered, "This was once the world I loved. Now it will be the world I've forgotten."

She felt herself falling and thought:

_Now finally I will be with peace._

**Just a short story of a dream I once had. I will post more chapters but they won't tie in together. Oh well... poor Peach... -.-**


	2. Bowser Jr

I don't own Mario.

**Game Over**

Bowser Jr.

Fear coursed through him. He saw the world crumbling before him but didn't know why.

He had tried to get answers; first by begging to King Dad. When that didn't work he tried bribing his brothers (he knew Wendy wouldn't have cared enough to find out).

But they also said no. It upset him that no one let him know anything. But none of that mattered now. Imminent doom was approaching.

He remembered when the first of his siblings fell into the void. Yesterday when Roy had decided to get into a fight with a young koopa in an ally he ended up cornered in the ally and was quickly swallowed.

After that the koopalings dropped like stones. Every time one disappeared Bowser Jr. felt more and more afraid at what, somehow, he knew was coming.

Now it was just him and Larry.

He remembered when King Dad disappeared and he almost cried. He was planning to capture Peach. But while he was plotting, the void had made the wall collapse and trapped him under it. Only Bowser Jr. and Larry escaped. But then again only them, Iggy, and King Dad had survived up until that point of time.

He was now trapped in a restaurant and there was no way out.

He heard Larry whisper, "Let's just get this over with."

Bowser Jr. managed to say, "Okay..."

They both ran to the edge of the building and jumped, both thinking:

_Finally... no more running; no more hiding; no more pain of memories. Now I shall finally rest..._

**And the second chapter is done. It took me forever to decide which koopaling would be the last one with Jr. It was a hard decision to not have it be Iggy; he's my favorite. Oh well... hope you enjoyed reading! **_**(-)v(-)~whooo... (It's an owl!)**_


	3. Mario

I don't own Mario.

**Game Over**

Mario

He looked about and sighed.

He was trapped in Rougeport and was doomed to dissolve in the void.

He felt a stinging in his eyes and tears running down his face. All those adventures he had shared with his brother (who escaped before the transportation had dissolved), the cake he and Peach ate together, the times he rescued her from Bowser; they were all gone. None of that mattered now.

He would never get to apologize to Bowser for always being the party pooper.

If only Bowser had tried to negotiate power maybe, just maybe, none of this would have happened.

He heard a building crumble.

He saw people fleeing from impending doom.

He felt like the world was finally going to take them all.

He thought how sad Peach would be when she found out that he didn't survive. Like he always did.

He almost wanted to get the dissolving over with but held himself back.

He smelled the mixed scents of dust and food.

He said, "Maybe someday we will meet again, Peach"

He fell and was no more.

**How do you like it? It originally was going to take place in Dinosaur Land but that is a different story to tell. I know I said they weren't going to have anything to do with each other. But they are in the same situation. So I guess they do interlock, but not in chronological order. Please review on what you think. Enjoy reading!**


End file.
